Sparkshot
Sparkshot or Sparky is the local inventor in Transformers Y3K (A New Threat Emerges). Though he suffers from psychological deficiencies, he always comes out on top as a warrior and inventor. Often coming up with useful inventions at the last minuet in tight situations. His vehicle mode is a custom Audi R8. Profile Being a speedster first and a Mechanic Engineer second, Sparkshot has chosen an Audi R8 as his alt mode who's paintjob is described as silver with custom blue and red flames/stars. A rookie in the field, there is nothing more he has dreamed of than to be a hero and saving the day. He soon realized that he got more than he bargained for after his first and psychologically damaging skirmish with Starscream's battleship Nexis. He proves to be a loyal friend however as he partners with Terrance Surge, putting his life in the line to protect her at all costs. He eventually gets a chance at being a hero as he showed up with a recent invention, an EMP condensed grenade like bomb called an MP32 and held back the Shrapnel swarm which allowed Blockade and Rickshaw to catch up with Savage. He has also invented a rifle which fires smaller EMP condensed clips. Incarnations Sparkshot appears in a Transformers: Animated oneshot fanfiction along side Terrance. To keep up with the design of the series itself, his Alt mode in the fanfiction is a Fiero sports coupe, not exactly as flashy as his Y3K model. He appears to be an incarnation of KITT He's an optimistic youth, always giving advice, whether or not it's good though depends on Terrance's mood swings. As with his Y3K persona, should any harm come to his partner, he brazenly attacks the cause without remorse for himself. He and apparently go way back. He still, however, is an Inventor. Terrance uses the wrist watch which has it's own subspace storage courtasy of Sparkshot. Able to hold an almost infinate of gadgets useful for tripping up decepticons. The other transformers of Y3K aren't in the fanfiction however, yet Blockade, Soundbyte and Rickshaw are mentioned. A pair of new characters appears in the fanfiction, whom quite possibly will appear in the Inner Spark text series. Jettison and Crunch are a unique duo. Crunch, while being a separate Transformer, transforms into a blaster rifle which Jettison wields with deadly precision. Jettison's Alt mode is a B-1 Lancer. Interaction Blockade Blockade reminds Sparkshot alot of his last leader, Ultra Magnus, more than he likes to admit. One reason for him proclaiming that he is not apart of Blockade's squadron. Though the autobot means well, Blockade still considers the young rookie as apart of his team and an irreplaceable ally. Terrance Surge He finds comfort being around Terrance, something that she is unaware of. Being close together, the pair help each other when creating new inventions. They also look for fun in manner of midnight drag races against high school bullies. He first called Terrance 'T' after she had nicknamed him sparky. Excerpt- Category: Autobots Category:Characters Category:Males